<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snake Who Lived by gryffind0r_d0rk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660938">The Snake Who Lived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0r_d0rk/pseuds/gryffind0r_d0rk'>gryffind0r_d0rk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0r_d0rk/pseuds/gryffind0r_d0rk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is put into Slytherin, but complications arise and, well...complicate things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diagon Alley was filled with all things magic. It was strange, but Harry loved it all the same.  He was elated to learn more magic. Hagrid, the sensitive giant that was escorting him, led him through shop after shop, filling him in on the world he'd only just discovered.</p>
<p> Flourish and Blotts was filled with all kinds of magical books. Harry purchased the required ones and a few extra for his liking. One shop had a broom on display, which Harry found quite odd. When he pointed it out to Hagrid, the large man went on about a sport called Quidditch that was played in the Wizarding World. </p>
<p>They walked inside a shop that was filled with animals. Owls, rats, snakes, cats, toads, and countless more. Harry was immediately drawn to a small black snake that was curled up in the back of its cage. It was sleeping, and Harry decided not to bother it, so he just called the shopkeeper over. In the end, he walked out of the shop with his pet snake. Just a few things left now.</p>
<p>Hagrid led him to the robe shop, and they split up, Hagrid going to get Harry’s cauldron. The boy opened the door, and a small bell went off. A plump lady in dark purple robes appeared from behind a curtain as Harry entered the small shop. They made small conversation before she led him behind the curtain to get fitted for his robes. Another boy, who Harry guessed to be around his age, was already there. He had platinum blond hair that had been gelled back, steel grey eyes, and he was quite thin, though not as thin as Harry. </p>
<p>"Hogwarts too?" the boy asked, turning his head to the other boy.</p>
<p>"Yes," Harry replied, stepping up to a platform. Tape measures moved on their own, taking his measurements as he watched them in wonder.</p>
<p>"Do you know where you'll be sorted? I'll be in Slytherin, I'm sure of it. My entire family has, though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Merlin, this kid was chatty. Harry simply nodded.</p>
<p>"Do you have a name?" Harry gave the boy an amused smile.</p>
<p>"Of course, doesn't everyone?"</p>
<p>"You know what I meant," the boy sighed. "What's your name?"</p>
<p>"Harry."</p>
<p>"You're finished now, Mr. Malfoy." Madame Malkin called, and the blond hopped down and left. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Harry also left the shop, to find Hagrid waiting outside with sundaes. Smiling, he thanked him and ate the chilly, sweet ice cream. The final thing needed was a wand. </p>
<p>Ollivander's was a small shop filled with millions of wands, one of them soon to be Harry's. Ollivander asked Harry a few questions before Harry began testing out the wands. Wand after wand was tried, and after about ten or so wands, Harry was getting quite frustrated with himself, though he didn't let it show. After fifty wands, Harry was about ready to just get up and leave. </p>
<p>Harry was given another wand, an eleven-inch, holly wood with a phoenix feather core. Immediately it felt right in his hand, and he smiled at the feeling of power it gave him. Waving the wand, sparks shot out of the tip, causing Hagrid to cheer, while Ollivander gave him a look of wonder.</p>
<p>Harry couldn't contain the smile that was slowly growing on his face. Ollivander proceeded to go into an explanation of the wand, a never-ending drawl, it seemed. Finally, they left, and Hagrid took Harry home. </p>
<p>It was about another month before Harry actually got to leave for Hogwarts. His relatives dropped him off at Kings Cross station, not even giving a second glance as they departed. To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. He didn’t even know if Platform Nine and Three Quarters existed, for goodness sake!</p>
<p>Harry found the ninth and tenth platforms with no problem, but there wasn’t a Platform Nine and Three Quarters anywhere. He asked someone for help, but they just looked at him crazy before telling him off for wasting their time. Sighing in defeat, Harry wondered how he would get home since it was nearly eleven, and he couldn’t even find the platform.<br/>
“Hurry up now...blasted muggles...we’re nearly late…” Harry perked up. Muggle was a wizard term, wasn’t it? He followed the family of redheads he’d heard, and they kindly helped him. Apparently, he had to run through a barrier to get there. Maybe Harry shouldn't have trusted them so blindly, but he was far too desperate to care. He took a deep breath, and broke off into a sprint, right through the wall. And there it was, the Hogwarts Express.</p>
<p>Harry’s mouth dropped open, as he gazed at the train in amazement. He found a compartment, his trunk stored away with the help of the ginger twins. He peered out the window, watching as children said goodbye to their families. The boy sighed, averting his eyes, and he couldn’t help but wish he had a family to show him off as well. </p>
<p>The compartment door opened, revealing the blond boy from the robe shop. Harry tried to remember his name. Madboy? Naltoy? Something like that.</p>
<p>“Hello again, Harry right?” Harry nodded. “Mind if I sit here?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, who am I to stop you?”</p>
<p>“So,” the blond said, taking a seat across from Harry, “did you hear Harry Potter’s going to be in our year? What do you reckon he’s like? I bet he’s absolutely perfect,” he sighed, flopping down so he was lying on his back. Harry gave an amused smile, before giggling a bit. “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Have you not realized?” Harry asked through fits of laughter. “I’m Harry Potter.” The blond’s mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>“Well I thought as much, but I figured you would have told me at the robe shop. I mean, how could you not mention you were Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of our time?” Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really know I was so important until recently. And it’s not exactly something I’d want to flaunt around, I’m not one for attention. Anyway, you never did tell me what your name was.”</p>
<p>“Right, I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Odd name, isn’t it?” Harry grinned. Draco would have been offended if it weren’t for the fact that he knew Harry wasn’t trying to offend him.</p>
<p>“It’s a constellation, I’ll show you one night if you want.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great.” The door opened, revealing a witch who had a trolly full of sweets Harry had never seen before. He stared at the various sweets in amazement, and he bought a few of each, as well as Draco. </p>
<p>“You’ve never had any of this stuff before, have you? Or maybe you just really like sweets?” </p>
<p>“No, I’ve lived with my aunt and uncle most of my life. They’re non-magic folk, muggles, I think is what you call ‘em, so I’ve never had any wizard candy before.”</p>
<p>“What’s it like, living in the muggle world? What are muggles like?” Harry hesitated, not sure how to answer.</p>
<p>“I can’t speak for all muggles, seeing as the ones I stayed with weren’t the greatest of people.” Draco frowned but didn’t say anything. “Chocolate frog, what’s that?” Harry asked, holding the packet up. Draco’s face lit up, and he smirked.</p>
<p>“Just open it,” Harry did, and nearly screamed when a frog jumped out and onto the window. Okay...maybe he did scream. The blond was clutching his side from laughing so hard, and Harry scowled, but even he cracked a smile after a while. “There’s a card as well, I’ve got a whole collection,” Draco said after he’d recovered.</p>
<p>Harry pulled out a card. Albus Dumbledore. He read the description, before setting the card down and moving on to a different sweet. The two ate in a comfortable silence before Harry hesitantly spoke.</p>
<p>“Hey Draco,” the blond looked up. “We’ll still be friends even if I’m not put in the same house as you, right?” Harry hoped they would be, but when Draco didn’t respond immediately he got worried. What if he was wrong, and they weren’t even friends now? Harry wouldn’t know, he’s never had a friend before.</p>
<p>“Of course we will.” Harry sighed in relief, a smile finding its way to his face. </p>
<p>“Would you like to see my pet?” Harry asked, grinning madly. </p>
<p>“Alright, what animal is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s a snake. But not any ordinary snake, this one talks!” Draco’s eyes widened, and he looked at Harry with a new fascination.</p>
<p>Harry pulled down his shirt a bit, revealing the black snake that was curled around his neck. </p>
<p>“<em>What’d you wake me up for</em>?”</p>
<p>“<em>There’s a friend I want you to meet.</em>”</p>
<p>“I knew it,” Draco whispered.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Harry asked, looking at Draco again.</p>
<p>“You’re a parselmouth.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“It means you can speak parseltongue, so you can speak to snakes and stuff,” Draco explained.</p>
<p>“Wait...you can’t hear her as well?” Draco shook his head. “Is it bad, being a parselmouth?” he asked nervously.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, but you better be careful about it. Some people think it’s dangerous, and they’re scared of it.” Harry’s face dropped. </p>
<p>“<em>Can I go back to sleep now</em>? ”</p>
<p>“<em>I suppose<em>.”</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The compartment door opened once again, this time revealing a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large teeth. “Have you two seen a toad anywhere, a boy named Neville’s lost his.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, sorry.” The girl huffed, before closing the door, most likely going to ask someone else.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The rest of the train ride went by quickly, The two had a few hours of rest, then talked until they arrived at Hogwarts. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Once they were off the train, Harry heard Hagrid calling for all the first years, and he and Draco made their way over to him. Hagrid led all the first years to a multitude of boats, which four could ride in at a time. Harry took a boat with Draco, a girl with a bob, and another boy, which he later learned were named Pansy and Blaise.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Did you see that?” Blaise asked, peering over the edge of the boat.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“See what?” Pansy responded, looking over the edge as well, to see if she could find what it was.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“There was a giant tentacle, I was sure I saw it,” the boy said, bending farther over the edge, so far his nose was almost touching the water. “Just a bit closer,” he muttered to himself, and suddenly he had fallen completely in, nearly flipping over the entire boat as he did. Draco gripped the sides of the boat, trying to steady it as Harry and Pansy helped a now soaking Blaise back into the boat, everyone except Blaise laughing the entire time. Blaise wore a scowl as he shivered, curling into a little ball to try and warm himself.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Before he knew it, Harry was walking up to the sorting hat, Pansy and Draco in Slytherin, Blaise not sorted yet. Whispers filled the Great Hall, everyone wondering which house the Boy Who Lived would be placed in. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat atop his head, and Harry took a deep breath in anticipation.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ah, Harry Potter, very complex mind I see. Very brave, yes, but also loyal. A need to prove yourself...better be SLYTHERIN,” the hat said, shouting the last part out loud for the rest of the hall to hear. The room was deadly silent, and no one moved except for Harry, who had taken the liberty of removing the hat himself, as McGonagall was frozen in shock. Even Dumbledore himself was surprised with this sorting, though it didn’t show on his face. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry sat down next to Draco, which seemed to break the spell, because whispering was filling the Great Hall once again, all directed towards Harry’s placing. It seems no one had been expecting this, even Draco had been surprised, though he wasn’t complaining.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Once everyone had been sorted, Dumbledore gave a long, boring speech that Harry didn’t really bother to listen to. He also had all the students sing a very strange song about dead flies and scabby knees, from what Harry could pick up from it, although most of the Slytherins just mouthed the words. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The Slytherin prefects led them to their common room, but Harry was stopped by Professor Dumbledore on the way.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Was there something you needed, Headmaster?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, if you would just follow me to my office.” He did, and within five minutes he was there, sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore. The Sorting Hat sat atop the old man’s desk, and Harry gave the headmaster a curious look. “Harry, I’d like you to be resorted.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What, why?” Harry asked, a bit louder than he’d anticipated.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think the hat may have made a mistake with your house, and it’d be wrong to be stuck in a house you aren’t really a part of for seven years, don’t you think?” His eyes twinkled, and his voice was calm, almost making Harry believe him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m sorry sir, but I don’t think the hat made a mistake. Slytherin is where I belong,” the child said firmly.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, then you wouldn’t mind trying the hat on for me?” Harry scowled at Dumbledore but placed the hat on his head anyway. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Back so soon Mr. Potter?” the hat asked.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dumbledore wishes me to be resorted,” he thought, knowing the hat could hear him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“And...do you wish that as well?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course not, I like where you put me!” The hat chuckled.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I didn’t put you in your house, you did. I merely acknowledged your traits and chose what house best fit them. You're the one who made yourself who you are today.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, could you place me back in my house then?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course. SLY-GRYFFINDOR!” Harry’s mouth fell open as Dumbledore quickly removed the hat from his head, a sickening smile plastered on his face.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“That settles it then. I’ll have your belongings moved into the Gryffindor common room, and if you’ll follow me, I can-”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What, no! The hat was about to put me in Slytherin, something happened! Headmaster, I have to be put back into Slytherin, it’s where I belong!” Dumbledore flinched, before his face returned to the disgusting calmness it was.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“My deepest apologies Harry, but the hat put you in Gryffindor. As I was saying, if you follow me, I’ll show you to the Gryffindor common room.” Reluctantly, Harry went with him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The Gryffindor common room was bright red and yellow, and it made Harry dizzy. Shrinking under the stares that seemed to follow him wherever he went, Dumbledore led him to his dormitory, then left, telling him he could just go in. Harry took a deep breath, before knocking, not really sure if he needed to or not. He figured better safe than sorry.

The door opened, revealing the redhead he’d seen at the station before. “Hello...aren’t you a Slytherin?” Harry grimaced, before pushing the door open further and walking in. “Hey, just because you’re Harry Potter, doesn’t mean you can just walk in here!” Harry ignored him, and went over to the only empty bed, his trunk already there. He opened it, grabbed the first book he found, and walked over to his new bed. Harry sat down on it, shutting the curtains tightly, and then began to read the best he could with the little light he had. Eventually he fell asleep, though he woke up only a few hours later from the nightmares that plagued his sleep, taking hours to fall back asleep.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry awoke again, he was giddy and excited for his first day at Hogwarts, before he remembered where he was. It just didn’t make sense, he was put in Slytherin the first time, and he was almost positive the hat was going to put him in there again. So why didn’t it?</p><p>The other boys were still asleep, so Harry dressed quickly and left for the Great Hall. After getting a bit lost once or twice, he made his way, walking through the doors and towards the Slytherin table, before he caught Dumbledore’s eye, and turned around towards the Gryffindor table. Harry was very aware of his friends staring at him, most likely already curious as to why he hadn’t returned last night. </p><p>It was only a few moments later when the girl from the train walked up to him, looking quite annoyed. </p><p>“Excuse me, isn’t this the Gryffindor table?”</p><p>“Duh. Now, do you mind? I’m quite hungry.” Her face turned red, and she scowled.</p><p>“But you’re a Slytherin! You can’t sit at our table!” She stomped her foot on the ground, and Harry wondered if she had anger issues.</p><p>“Oh, but I can. You see, I’m a Gryffindor now. If you have a problem with it, feel free to see Headmaster Dumbledore about it. I’m sure he’d love to have a little girl questioning his authority,” Harry said, smirking. </p><p>“I am not a little girl!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but could you please remove yourself from my presence? I’m absolutely famished, and your yelling is interrupting my breakfast.” She let out a frustrated scream and stalked off to sit somewhere else. Harry did feel a bit bad about being so rude, but she was getting on his nerves.</p><p>Harry was piling food onto his plate when he was interrupted yet again.</p><p>“You’re still here? With the Gryffindors, I mean.” Harry looked up. It was the redhead again. </p><p>“Got a problem with it?” Harry asked, before taking a bite of food.</p><p>“So what if I do? This isn’t exactly your house.” Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face the kid.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Ron Weasley, why?”</p><p>“Listen, Weasel, I don’t have time for your jibber-jabber. So either shut up and sit down, or you can go somewhere else.”</p><p>“I said Weasley, not Weasel.” Harry smirked, stifling a laugh.</p><p>“I know.” The Weasel huffed and took a seat next to the boy.</p><p>“You know, I’d have thought the Chosen One would be nicer than this.” Harry scowled, and turned to face the ginger.</p><p>“You don’t even know me. I can assure you, I’m a nice person, especially when people are nice to me, which you haven’t done a very good job of so far. I suggest you be very careful around me, you don’t want me as an enemy. Just look at what happened to Voldemort when he tried to kill me.” Ron gulped, and he scooted a few inches away from Harry, who didn’t mind one bit.</p><p>“You aren’t afraid to say his name?” The redhead asked though he wouldn’t meet the other boy’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m not afraid of anything,” he lied. “Especially saying the name of someone who died ten years ago, that’s just ridiculous. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading out now,” Harry said, standing up. He walked out, and he could feel countless eyes watching him as he did.</p><p>“Harry!” The Gryffindor turned around, only to find Draco trying to catch up with him.</p><p>“Oh, hello Draco.”</p><p>“What happened to you last night, after Professor Dumbledore came to get you?” Harry sighed, and motioned for the blond to come closer.</p><p>“He took me to his office, then had me resorted.” Draco’s mouth dropped open. “The hat and I talked for a bit, and it said I was still a Slytherin, but when it was about to shout it to make it all official and stuff, it said Gryffindor instead. So Dumbledore took me to the Gryffindor common room, and I had to deal with an annoying Weasel all last night and this morning.”</p><p>“But it was going to say Slytherin? That’s odd, I wonder why it changed its mind so suddenly.” Harry nodded and fidgeted nervously.</p><p>“We are still friends, right?”</p><p>“Best friends,” Draco grinned. “Besides, I told you what house you were in didn’t matter to me. It’ll just be harder for us to see each other now.”</p><p>“Yeah...I’ll see you later, I’ve got to get to class. Bye Draco.” Harry waved as he turned and started to walk off.</p><p>“Bye Harry.”</p><p>As Harry was walking to his class, he was stopped by a man with a hooked nose and greasy, shoulder-length black hair. The man sneered at him before he spoke in a low, drawling voice.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, I couldn’t help but notice you sat with the Gryffindors this morning. As your head of house, I should tell you that it is respectful to sit with your own house, especially on your first day.” </p><p>“Hello, Professor Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore had me resorted. I thought for sure he would have informed you of this.”</p><p>“No, he did not. Am I to assume you were placed in Gryffindor then?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. It was the weirdest thing, the hat told me itself I was to be placed in Slytherin again, I can’t imagine why he would have switched it.” Snape’s sneer dropped and instead he looked angry, though Harry wasn’t sure it was directed towards him.</p><p>“I see. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to have a little chat with the Headmaster. Run along to class, you wouldn’t want to be late.”</p><p>“Right, thank you, Professor.” And with that, he ran off to Transfiguration with the Hyfflepuffs. When he walked in, it seemed he was a few moments early. The only people there were a few Hufflepuffs and the crazy girl from breakfast. Hermione, was it?</p><p>“Good morning, Professor,” he said to the cat on the desk, causing a few to snicker. He couldn’t imagine why, was it not respectful to exchange formalities with teachers before class in the Wizarding World? But when the Weasel walked in with two other boys late, grateful the Transfiguration teacher wasn’t yet present, Harry understood. They all thought he was crazy, didn’t they, for saying good morning to a cat. </p><p>Hermione, who was in the seat next to him, was smirking at him, making him snort. When Professor McGonagall shifted into her human form, the class was dumbfounded, Hermione especially. </p><p>“Never in all my years…” the professor muttered. “Mr. Potter, however did you know it was me?” Harry didn’t quite know, to be honest, he thought everyone had known.</p><p>“Well, I did do some light reading on animaguses over the summer, and the markings of your spectacles on your cat were one clear sign. And of course, a professor would never be late to class, not a good one at least.”</p><p>“Sorry, did you say you were reading books on animaguses over the summer? I don’t usually teach my students about those until year five or six.”</p><p>“I picked up a few extra while I was in Diagon Alley. I can return them if…”</p><p>“No no, it’s quite alright. Now, if everyone could open up their books to page twelve, we’ll begin learning the process of turning matches into needles.” With a wave of her wand, each student had a few matches in front of them, and they all scrambled to get their books and wands. Harry read over the instructions, before raising his wand and performing the spell.</p><p>Flicking his wand, he said the incantation and watched in hopes of something happening. The match was a bit pointier, but a match nonetheless. He sighed and tried once more. This time, the match transfigured into a needle, and the ‘Gryffindor’ smirked triumphantly, looking around to see if anyone else had completed the task. His smile only grew when he noticed Hermione was still struggling. In fact, everyone seemed to be struggling with this; he was the first one done.</p><p>Professor McGonagall, who has been walking around to observe the different tables, stopped when she saw all three of Harry’s matches were now sharp, metal needles. Hermione looked up at the professor, assuming she’d stopped for her and her pointed matches.</p><p>“I haven’t had a student that was this advanced since…” She stopped abruptly, a grave look taking over her face of wonder. </p><p>“Since what, Professor?” Harry asked sweetly, gazing up at McGonagall.</p><p>“Since Voldemort,” she finished, before moving away to help other students while Hermione glared at the boy-who-lived in envy. </p><p>He smirked and waved a bit, making her go red in the face. She made a sound of frustration, slamming her fists onto the table.</p><p>“Miss Granger,” the professor scolded, making Hermione turn even redder. Pouting, she went back to trying the spell, finally getting it after twenty or so tries. She was positively beaming, and Harry rolled his eyes at the pest of a girl. He was about to say something when the door to the classroom opened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>